


Statement #0041611

by TheInsaneOne



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Statement Fic, The Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneOne/pseuds/TheInsaneOne
Summary: Statement of Marci Liz, Regarding the creature living in her brothers room. Original statement given 16th November, 2004. Statement recorded by Johnathan Sims, head archivist of the Magnus institute, London.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Statement #0041611

Statement of Marci Liz, Regarding the creature living in her brothers room. Original statement given 16th November, 2004. Statement recorded by Johnathan Sims, head archivist of the Magnus institute, London. 

Statement begins.

There is something living in my brothers room... something other then my brother. So, I'll admit. My house is pretty old, I think at some point someone may have even mentioned that it had been a doctors office once. Anyways; over the years we've had a couple of strange things happen. Things disappearing and reappearing somewhere we really had no way of accessing. The sounds of footsteps going up and down the basement stairs even though the only door to them is locked tight. There's even been a couple times where I've left my room late at night to go to the bathroom and the feeling of someone watching me from the bottom of the stairs would hit me in the face, sending shivers down my spine as I quickly finished my trek to the restroom. Of course all of them can just be written off as forgetfulness, the creaks and groans of an old settling house, or even the overactive imagination of a sleep deprived mind. But whatever it might be I had always felt safe in that house, until now.   
Over a month ago I noticed that my brother had started sleeping with his night light off. Now I'd like to preface that my brother is in high school. Which for some is a little weird to still be sleeping with a light on. But for awhile he had suffered from night terrors and they always seemed so much worse when he woke up in the dark. Then again it had been a couple years since he's had a really bad one, so I suppose him getting use to the dark could've be normal. Nonetheless I was still kinda curious, so the next day I asked him about it. He told me that the bulb had blown awhile ago and he'd just been too lazy to change it, which didn't really surprise me. But when I asked if he wanted me to change it for him he got a really weird look on his face and shook his head, only muttering softly that he didn't really mind the dark anymore. Then he had turned back to the game he was playing and that was the end of the conversation. Now my brother and I, we weren't exactly close. More often then not we'd have been at each others throats about one thing or another. So I was pretty content to just leave it there and not push the subject.   
Then one night as I was laying in bed reading, I heard something. It had sounded like the soft shuffle of feet on carpet as it made its way slowly down the hall. Then as soon as it reached my door it stopped. Now my bedroom door sits on the landing at the top of the stairs so I'm use to the sound of my brother walking by then thumping down them loudly. But having looked at how late it was and the fact the shuffle wasn't accompanied by his usual thumps, I was really confused. I hadn't heard anyone come up the stairs which meant we were the only ones up there, so it couldn't have possibly been anyone else. So I, under the assumption my teenage brother had just shuffled slowly down the hall and was just weirdly standing at my door for no reason, had gotten up to see why. When I got to my door my hand had hit the switch to turn on the overhead light in my room and suddenly I could hear the shuffle from before turn frantic as it quickly made its way back down the hall. Now at this point I was kinda confused and a little scared, but my anger was quickly rising as it dawned on me that my dork of a brother could have been trying to pull a prank on me. So pulling my door open rather aggressively I peered down the hallway, my mouth already starting to form words of accusation and my brain gearing up for the argument that was most likely going to occur. But as my eyes landed on the doorway of my brothers room I felt my mouth go dry and my body freeze.   
It was pitch black, not a single thing could be seen from the room within, and as I continued to stare into that dark abyss something tickled at the deep primal part of my brain and it screamed at me to run, but I couldn't. I was stuck there staring into that yawning darkness for what felt like forever. Eventually my eyes were drawn to a strange movement at its edges. It looked like it had started trying to seep its way past the doorway, encroaching into the hallway that stood between us. In a way it kinda seemed like it was trying to reach out for me. Beckoning and urging me to walk down the hall and step into its embrace. But underneath that faux welcoming warmth was a deep, almost biting, chill. And I knew that if I took one step into it I likely wasn't going to be walking back out.  
My boy was frozen with fear as it slowly started to make its way towards me, painting the short little hallway in an inky blackness. It wasn't until it started poking at the pool of light at my feet that I was finally able to take back control of my body. I stepped back as quick as I could and slammed the door shut, my hands desperately fumbling with the handle to lock it. When I finally heard that familiar little click I remember thinking I was safe, so I pressed my forehead against the wood and took a few deep shuddering breaths. Trying to ground myself even a little bit, but as my eyes looked towards the bottom of my doorway I nearly choked. Tiny tendrils of darkness were seeping beneath my door, inching their way closer and closer to my feet, reaching as if to try and touch even of some small part of me. Scrambling as quick as I could I grabbed some clothes that had been scattered across my floor and shoved it into the crack. My hands jerking back with each movement, trying to keep it from touching me but in my frantic desperation my hand slipped past the barrier of clothing and partially under the door. Everything seemed fine at first then I think it....licked me. Or at least that's what it felt like it had done. I yanked my hand away as if it had been burned but it was too late. Whatever was behind my door had gotten a taste and I think it had liked it. After making sure that my makeshift barricade was secure I had gotten as far away from that side of the room as I possibly could.  
To be completely honest with you I probably would've hidden under the covers like a child, but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from that door. Cause I knew deep down that it was just sitting out there.. biding its time...waiting. 

I didn't get much sleep that night or really any other night after.

When morning finally rolled around it was almost like nothing had happened. I was exhausted, but that's nothing new. The tips of my fingers on my right hand felt a little numb, but it could've just been written off as a pinched nerve or something. Over all everything seemed normal and I could've almost written the events of the previous night off as me simply having an overactive imagination. If only it wasn't for the patient familiar beckoning that I felt from every single dark corner of that house, and the fact that the worst of it came from my brothers room.  
It came back, or course it came back and for the next couple of nights it seemed to just simply knock at my door. But when that didn't work it started talking, trying to use its word to persuade me to turn off the light and open the door.   
After the first couple of nights I started taking precautions like keeping the light on and my door barricaded, sleeping during the day, never really leaving my room except for food and to use the restroom, and always staying out of the dark. But as a week dragged by my parents seemed to start getting a little concerned and after I admittedly refused to leave my room, my mother resolved herself into making sure I at least ate and drank regularly. Everything soon settled into a nice little routine but I think it eventually started to lose its patients and one night I was awoken by a blood curdling scream.   
It seemed to go on for hours, right outside my door. His agonized screams accompanied only by the sound of wet tearing flesh. I wanted to open my door and help my baby brother somehow, end his suffering even just a little bit but there was nothing I could've done. Except maybe join him. So I hid and I cried, and I tried desperately to block out every single sound until the morning sun finally rose and made everything silent.  
I didnt see him the next morning and I haven't seen him since, but I've heard him.   
And my mom. And my dad.   
Every single night. For a week.  
My dreams are haunted by their screams.  
But that's alright, it'll be over soon.  
Its getting late, I should head home before it gets dark. 

Statement ends.

I've had Martin attempt to look into this Marci Liz, but she had either given a false name or had simply done nothing in her life to warrant leaving behind much of a public record. He was able to track a woman matching her description to a nearby hotel the night she had given her statement but wasn't able to get much further then that seeing as it seemed like she never checked back out. To me it seems like nothing more then a childish fear of the dark mixing with a sever bout of paranoia or perhaps schizophrenia. I do not believe this warrants further investigation and I'll be filing it away with the rest of the disproven statements.

Recording ends.


End file.
